


Marry Me?

by hushtheheckup



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup
Summary: The handwritten letter Husk wrote Niss to give to him after proposing.
Relationships: Arackniss/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Marry Me?

I'll be honest, I don't really know what I'm doing writing this out, or why I'm doing it. Well, that's not completely true, I know /why/ I'm doing it but... Let me just get to the point.

Back when we first met, you were kind of an asshole. Not that it was a bad thing, if anything it got my attention easier. You weren't as loud or obnoxious as the twins, like I kind of expected a sibling of theirs to be. Really I'm grateful for that, if you were I probably woulda just told you to fuck off like I did ~~Antho~~ Angel the first day.

I still remember the first day you came by the bar, sat there for a whole night. Not talking, just drinking, and before I could even stop you, you'd tipped me three times as much as my whole stock cost. Kept that money and saved it, didn't really know why at the time, but I'm glad I did. Otherwise couldn't have really afforded the ring. Of course that's obviously /not/ what made me like you, thatd be fucked up, but it made the night a lot more memorable.

I know this is gonna sound... So fucking stupid, so never tell anyone I wrote this. But it was almost like... Love at first sight? Thats not completely right but I don't know how else to describe it. First meeting, maybe. Second you walked through those doors I could just tell something was really different about you. Don't ask me what it was, I still haven't figured that out either. Just something different, and not a bad thing either.

My memory is shit from all the years of breaking down my brain with booze, trying not to have to be sober enough to remember anything. But I can still remember the look you had on your face, and the brand of wine you carried with you, and the outfit you were wearing that day, and what you ordered first time coming to the bar. Fuck, I knew I was a lost cause the first time I ever heard you talk even. You said something to Angel about him being annoying and I almost actually laughed for the first time in a few decades. I never laughed before you came around, or smiled, or anything really.

The only thing I'd change about our relationship is how long it took us to get together. If I could go back in time, I'd have told you I ~~lov~~ cared about you the day we met. I'd have given you more free drinks and talked with you more and not been so fucking scared and nervous around you all the time. You terrified me back then, not because you were actually scary, but because I couldn't remember the last time something felt this strong. I don't think I've ever cared about someone this much even while i was alive. Thats gotta count for something, at least. I didn't want to fuck up the first real friendship I ever had, even if it meant sacrificing all the other shitty feelings that were coming up all of a sudden.

Sometime, I'll let you see the journal Niffty made me do. She figured out what I was feeling even before Al did, and she made me write out all the fuckin feelings instead of holding them back. Helped a lot actually, but it is the sappiest and cheesiest fuckin thing in the entire world. And a whole lot softer than this letter has a chance at being since you weren't intended to see it. I think theres like... Four pages about your fucking eyes.

This is getting a whole lot longer than I meant it to be, so I'll try and cut it short. Niss I fucking love you, so fucking much. I don't know how to explain actually how fucking much I love you. I can't say this shit out loud, I fucking wish I could because if that was possible I'd fucking yell it off the top of the roof until every damn person in hell knows it. But you're the best fucking thing to ever happen to me, I don't say that lightly at all.

You're sweet as hell, and so so so nice to me, and I don't understand why. But I'm grateful for it, even if I don't say it as much as I know I should. I've never had anyone like you that's so fucking good to me even when I fuck up and don't deserve it, even when you deserve all that returned back to you. This would go on for twenty damn pages if I tried explaining everything you've done for me that probably made me cry after you were outta the room. I could write a fucking novel on how gorgeous you are too but that's not everything I love about you, not by a long shot.

Niss, I fucking meant it when I said this place isn't Hell with you. If I had the choice to get pulled up for 'redemption', I wouldn't fuckin go unless you were coming too. Because you make this place Heaven, and up there would be Hell if it didn't have you. Everything about you is so fucking perfect, everyday you remind me of that. And, pending that you'll actually say yes, I can't fucking wait to spend the rest of eternity with you.

Ignore the tear stains on the paper, I promise they're happy ones. Just get too damn emotional thinking about you, I guess. I love you so fucking much. Id give you the damn world of I had it, and I promise I'll never stop working to try and get you just that.

<3 Husker/Charles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the canon of my blog husky-boi on tumblr and Mun Taca's Niss, found on tophattippin or arachnidwithagun


End file.
